Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn
by Shonen King 69
Summary: Akiyama Devin's life has been nothing but bad luck and a series of unfortunate events, but with a new school counselor and some new friends, will he be able to turn his luck around? OC accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 1: Vongola XIII

In a dark room, two shadows were seated at a table. One was tall and the other was short and stood in his/her chair. The taller shadow slid a portfolio marked XIII to the shorter one. The shorter shad caught it and began to read through the documents inside.

"This the guy?" The shorter shadow asked, flipping through the papers.

"Yes, we require your perfessional skills in dealing with this man." The taller shadow informed.

"You sure you can't get someone else to do it?" The smaller shadow asked.

"No one else can do it but you I'm afraid, especially considering how well a job you did last time." The taller shadow stated.

"Fine, I'll do the job." the smaller shadow sat jumping out of his chair and walking toward the door. He tossed the portfolio over his shoulder and it landed in front of the taller shadow, opening up to reveal a picture of a brunette, brown eyed teenage boy wearing a black suit over a white polo with a black tie that appeared to be in the middle of a sneeze when the picture was takened.

XxX

The boy in the picture stood in a fast food resturaunt mopping the floor while listening to music through a pair of headphones. He wore a male school uniform from Namimori with a blue apron with a name tag that read, 'Akiyama Devin'.

"AKIYAMA!"

Devin jumped and dropped the mop. He turned around and saw a large, overweight, balding man standing behind him, glaring at him angrily. "Y- yes boss?" Devin asked as he began to sweat.

"What's that over there?" Devin's boss asked pointing behind him at a ketchup stain on the floor.

"A spot?" Devin asked nervously.

"A spot! Something I hired you to get rid off and yet its there! If you can't do something as simple as mopping, you're fired!" Devin's boss shouted at him.

"But-"

"No buts! I want you out of here! NOW!" Devin's former boss shouted.

Devin took off his apron and handed it to his old boss and walked out of the resturaunt. "Asshole..." Devin mumbled under his breath.

"Devin- Kun!" Another teenage boy exclaimed popping up in front of Devin, surprising him. The boy was slightly taller that Devin and more muscular. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue T- shirt with a 'CAVALLO' written on the chest, jeans, and black sneakers. "You're off early?" The boy stated.

"Actually Ouja- Kun, I just got fired..." Devin corrected.

"Oh... sucks to be you!" Ouja laughed.

"Don't remind me..." Devin said as he began to walk away. "My entire life seems to be one bad event after another, sometimes I ponder about ending it all-"

"Devin! Watch out!" Ouja warned.

"Hmm?" Devin asked looking back at Ouja before getting hit by a car, causing everything to go black.

XxX

Devin slowly opened his eyes to people standing over him. He eventually was able to hear them after fully regainning consciousness.

"Oh my god!"

"Is he alive?"

"You idiot, he's moving, so of course he is alive!"

"Move, give him some room to breath people!" Ouja ordered pushing people away. He turned to Devin and extended a hand out for him. "You okay man?" Ouja asked.

Devin stood up holding his head and cringing in pain. He looked at his hand and noticed his palm was bloody, telling him that he was bleeding from his head. He sighed and walked away. "I'm going home before this day gets any worse..." Devin stated.

"Wait, don't you want to see a doctor or something?" Ouja asked, only for Devin to completely ignore him and wave him off.

"I'm fine." Devin insisted.

"If you say so..." Ouja hesitately complied.

XxX

Devin walked into a small house and removed his shoes. He walked across the landing as a white haired girl turned to him and away from the tv. "You're home earlier than usaul Onii- San. What happened, you look like you got hit by a car or something." Devin's sister stated.

Devin ignored her and walked up the stairs of the house. "I'm going to bed early..." Devin informed.

"That's good, because I thought you were going to be working late again, so I ate your food so it would go to waste, sorry..." Devin's sister apollogized, causing Devin to grit his teeth in irratation.

'_Why does the universe hate me? Isn't bad enough mom died? My life also has to hell on top of it._' Devin thought to himself.

XxX

At Namimori High School, Devin walked up to a door that was labeled, 'School Counselor'. He opened the door with a sigh and walked in with his eyes closed. "It's me again, I'm having more trouble with my bad luck." Devin informed keeping his eyes closed. He opened them only to see a small infant boy standing in the chair, behind the desk to his surprise. The boy had large black eyes and hair that was hidden nderneath a fedora. He wore a black suit over a red polo shirt with a black tie and black boots. His fedora had an orange band around the cone and had a small green chameleon sitting on the brim. '_What the hell?_' Devin thought widening his eyes and leaving his mouth agape.

"Ciaossu, starting today, I will be your new guidance counselor. You may call me Reborn- San." Reborn introduced.

Devin was still paralyzed from the initial shock of finding an infant in the guidance counselor office and remained silent.

"Hard to believe you're going to be the Thirteenth Vongola Boss..." Reborn stated.

"SAY WHAT?" Devin exclaimed.

And so the story begins...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! This is the beginning of many rewrites of my previous fics. Anyway, like XIII before it I'm excepting OCs, positions for guardians are first come first serve and SKJ 13 members have special benefits which is why they got a few of the guardian positions first." Shonen explained.

Vongola Boss- Shonen King 69

Vongola Storm Guardian- ZiaLiaLiz

Vongola Rain Guardian- Lilian Artemis

Vongola Sun Guardian- Free Space

Vongola Lightning Guardian- Free Space

Vongola Cloud Guardian- Free Space

Vongola Mist Guardian- The rebornster

"If you want to submit an OC, do it in a review or PM, and you don't have to submit a guardian but this spaces are limited, so take your chance while you have it!" Shonen warned. "Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said with a thumbs up and wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 2: The Thirteenth

Devin stared down at Reborn silently with his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly agape as Reborn stared back up at him. "Can you hand me a pen?" Devin asked pointing at a cup of pens beside Reborn.

"Sure." Reborn complied. He grabbed a pen and handed it to Devin.

"Thanks." Devin thanked as he took the pen out of Reborn's hand. He suddenly stabbed himself in the back of his hand to Reborn's dull surprise. Devin's expression didn't change despite the fact that blood was running down his hand and starting to drip onto the floor. "OH MY FUCKINC GOD, THAT HURTS!" Devin shouted as he finally reacted to the pain. He fell to the ground and tried pulling out the pen, but it was stuck in his hand. "OH GOD, THE PAIN!" Devin shouted.

Reborn held up a finger and opened his mouth to say something but instead closed his mouth and smirked as he chuckled slightly at Devin's pain.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Devin asked with half lidded eyes as he continued to try to remove the pen.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Reborn asked.

"YA THINK?" Devin asked with an exclamation earning him a kick to the face from Reborn.

Reborn used Devin's face as a foothold as he kicked of Devin's face and back flipped back onto the counselor's desk.

Devin blankly stared at Reborn and blinked his eyes. "Did... did you just kick me in the face?" Devin asked.

"Did it look something like this?" Reborn asked as he jumped kicked Devin in the face a second time.

"Okay, okay, enough with the kicking." Devin requested. "Do you really expect me to believe some baby hitman came all the way from Italy to Japan and became the new school counselor just to supervise my training to become the thirteenth boss of this granola family or something?" Devin asked. "I must be dreaming or something..." Devin stated.

Reborn pulled out a rifle and pointed it at Devin's face to his surprise. "Believe me now?" Reborn asked.

A sweatdrop appeared on Devin's head as he stared into the barrel of Reborn's gun. "Uhm... yes?" Devin answered.

"Good answer," Reborn stated. He walked up to Devin's hand and grabbed the pen and began pulling him out of the door. "Now let's get this pen removed..." Reborn said as he continued to drag Devin by the pen in his hand past several students who were watching the unusual scene.

Devin struggled to refrain from screaming but could no longer hold it in. "!" Devin screamed in pain.

A female student stood dazed at what she just saw. She had green eyes and curly dirty blond hair that fell down to her shoulders that she had some of it in a ponytail and bangs.

"Did you see that Nasaki- Kun?" A girl asked as she ran up to Nasaki.

"I swear, this school gets weirder and weirder..." Nasaki stated with half lidded eyes. She turned to the girl that ran up to her and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, do I know you?" Nasaki asked.

"Uh... bye!" The other girl said as she suddenly run off.

Nasaki blankly stared on as she watched the girl run off. "Fangirls..." Nasaki mumbled as she walked off in the opposite direction as the 'fangirl' with half lidded eyes.

XxX

Devin laid in a hospital bed with his eyes rolling in the back of his head with his mouth agape as he drooled. The pen was removed from his hand and bandages were wrapped over the wound. Devin suddenly blinked as he returned to consciousness. He sat up and stared down at his bandaged hand in confusion. "Did... did I pass out?" Devin asked. His eyes suddenly widened as his brown eyes turned to light amber. He suddenly jumped out of the bed as a boy around his age suddenly dropped from the ceiling and attempted to stab him with a kunai. The boy had sleepy looking green eyes and short messy cropped black hair. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black sneakers. He looked up, his green eyes meeting Devin's amber eyes. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a kusarigama and with the flick of the wrist, flung the scythe part at Devin.

Devin quickly held up his hand and caught the kusarigama by the chain. "Who are you?" Devin asked. He noticed green electrical sparks coming from the chain, causing him to quickly let go.

The mysterious boy pulled back on the kusarigama and pulling the scythe part back to him and allow him to catch it out of the air. "All you need to know is that I'm an assassin sent by the Elvazione to kill you..." The boy said blankly.

"Elvazione?" Devin repeated.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 3: PINAPPLES!

The black haired assassin began to spinning the scythe end of his kusarigama before throwing it at Devin.

Devin leaped to the side to dodge the assassin's attack, only to find him in front of him and throwing a punch at him.

The assassin punched Devin in the jaw, knocking him onto his back. He reeled the scythe end of his kusarigama back toward him and began spinning it over his head. He began to throw the scythe end once again as Devin leaped back to dodge the attack only for Akio to stop midswing to his surprise.

"What the?" Devin mumbled.

The assassin threw the weight end of the kusarigama while Devin was still in mid air, preventing him from dodging it and allowing it to hit him in the stomach.

"Ngh!" Devin gasped as he flinched in pain. He was sent flying backward into the wall as the assassin reeled back the weight end.

The assassin walked to a slumped over Devin and held up the scythe end of his kusarigama over Devin's head.

"N- no! I can't die now!" Devin said as he looked up at the assassin. "My life my be crap, but it's still my life! I may have no friends, no loved ones, and barely any family, but I have to grit through all my hardships and strive forward." Devin said with a smile.

The assassin lowered his kusarigama and looked out of the corner of his eyes sullenly. '_Grit through my hardships? Strive forward?_' He repeated in his head.

"..."

"What is that?" The assassin mumbled as he looked at the hospital room door.

"Oh no..." Devin said as his jaw dropped.

"...NII- SAN!" Devin's little sister exclaimed as flying kicked through the door and kicked the assassin in the face by accident, knocking him over and causing her to stand on his head.

"Rei, we've been over this, that is not the correct way to use a door..." Devin reminded with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting. Hehe..." Rei chuckled. "Hmm?" Rei mumbled as she looked down and saw the assassin. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Rei said as she stepped off of the assassin's face.

The assassin sat up and rubbed his face when Rei suddenly leaned in closer to him to his surprise.

"Who are you? Are you one of Devin's friends? I'm Rei, Devin's little sister. It's very nice to meet you. If you're one of Devin's friends, why doesn't he talk about you? Did you guys just meet, if you did, you are really chummy to visit him in the hospital if you have only known him for a short time. It's amazing how close you two are." Rei chattered.

"I... um..." The assassin mumbled. He suddenly stood up and ran toward the window to jump out.

"Hey, wait a minute, I still wanted to ask you some more questions!" Rei shouted as she ran to the window. She saw the assassin leap across the rooftops and sighed. "I guess he had something important to take care of." Rei suggested.

"She's completely clueless..." Devin mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"You expect to tell that her big brother is being attacked by an assassin that looks like he's in middle school?"

Devin turned to his left, to the voice's source and saw Reborn sitting beside him sipping tea.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted looking back up at Devin.

"REBORN!" Devin exclaimed as he fell on his back from surprise, catching the attention of Rei.

"Onii- Sa-" Rei cut herself off as she turned around and saw Reborn, who turned to her. Rei silently stared at Reborn as he smile crept onto her face and she got stars in her eyes. "It's EXTREMELY CUUUUUUTTTTEEE!" Rei exclaimed as she glomped Reborn to Devin's surprise.

"R- Rei!" Devin called out.

"I'm gonna take you home and dress you up and- huh?" Rei mumbled as she realized that she was holding a pineapple and not Reborn. She silently as she thought, '_What the f-_'

"About taking me home, can I stay with you two." Reborn asked.

"What the- HELL NO!" Devin answered.

"Good, then it's decided, I'm staying in you room." Reborn stated as he tossed a bag of luggage that he appeared to pull out of nowhere at Devin.

Devin caught the bag with a blank look on his face before speaking. "What the... I SAID NO!" Devin repeated.

"Make sure you you drop my luggage." Reborn ordered as he walked out of the hospital.

"Hey, I told you no! And what am I, your bag boy?" Devin asked as he followed Reborn out of the room.

"Yes." Reborn answered.

"Oh you think you're real funny don't you?" Devin asked.

Rei continued to stare silently at the pineapple in hands before finally speaking. "Why a pineapple?" Rei asked.

"Why not a pineapple?" The pineapple asked.

Rei stared down at the tropical fruit with blank white eyes from surprise.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 3: Gun Ablazin'

Morning sun rays shone through the window of Devin's room and onto his head as he slept in his bed, snoring loudly. He rolled only find himself, rudely woken up by a kick to the face by Reborn. "Owwwwww!" Devin groaned as he held his face and sat up. He opened his eyes and glared at Reborn who only stared back at him with his unchanging smile. "What is it? It's the weekend, I don't have school today, so why did you wake me up?" Devin asked.

"Because it's the weekend, I let you sleep in," Reborn informed.

Devin glanced at his clock and saw it read 7:05 AM. '_This is sleeping in?_' Devin thought as his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Hurry up and get dressed, it's time to start your mafia boss training." Reborn informed.

Devin blank stared at Reborn with a confused look on his face allowing Reborn's statement to set in. "TRAINNING?" He repeated in horror.

XxX

Devin walked down the stairs of his house, dressed in a black T- shirt and jeans with a look of disdain on his face. He walked into the dining room where Rei sat at the table nibbling on toast. "Hey, where's my toast?" Devin asked.

"Oh, I thought you were going to sleep in today, so I ate it…" Rei informed as she took a bite out of the piece of toast in her hand.

"Why you little…" Devin grumbled angrily.

"That's okay, I was going to have you skip breakfast anyway…" Reborn stated as he suddenly appeared in the chair next eat one of Devin's slices of toast.

"YOU'RE EATING MY FOOD TOO?" Devin asked. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAVING ME SKIP BREAKFAST?" Devin asked.

"You got a problem with that?' Reborn asked as he pointed a gun at Devin's face.

Devin immediately flinched up. "Uh... no... none at all..." Devin complied.

"Good," Reborn stated lowerinfg his gun. "...anyway, the reason why you skipping breakfast is," Reborn paused a dramatic lighting fell over his face. "...with all the training I'm going to have you do, you'll just end up puking up anyway." Reborn informed with a calm yet sinister tone, to Devin's dismay.

"Oh this is going to be great…" Devin grumbled sarcastically.

XxX

Mitoko stood in front of a shooting target in a gun range, point a handgun at the target. She wore a red T- shirt with 'PUNK' written on the back in black letters with a pair jeans that had a rip over the knee. She fired her handgun three times and each shot hit the bull's eye dead on with bullet holes evenly spaced. "Perfect…" She said under her breath.

Suddenly, multiple gunshots rang out from behind Mitoko as several bullets flew by her to her surprise and blasted off several piece of the target causing it to roughly resemble Devin's head.

"What the hell?" Mitoko mumbled as she turned around. To her surprise she found Reborn and a stunned Devin who had his jaw agape. "Oh it's only you… uh…" Mitoko began. She turned away to think. '_What was his name again?_' Mitoko thought with a sweatdrop on her head. "Kevin!" Mitoko said turning back to Devin and Reborn.

"That's not my name…" Devin informed with half lidded eyes and a sweatdrop on his head.

"…Evan?" Mitoko tried again.

"No…" Devin stated.

"…Lloyd?" Mitoko attempted again.

"YOU'RE GETTING COLDER!" Devin exclaimed.

"…Evan?" Mitoko retried.

"You already said that…" Devin reminded as he facepalmed.

"Well whoever you are, thanks for helping me with my algebra, I now have a C in math." Mitoko stated proudly.

"Right…" Devin mumbled.

"So who is the kid and why is he holding a gun, isn't he a bit young?" Mitoko asked.

"Uh… well… aren't _you_ too young?" Devin asked, changing the subject.

"…You have a point…" Mitoko agreed. "So who is he?" She persisted.

"I'm his counselor." Reborn answered.

"Counselor? A baby? Wow, what kind of problem do you have that you need a baby counselor?" Mitoko asked with the hint of stifled laughter.

"Isn't obvious? Look at this this kid, he's a loser, a wimp, he is in no way fit to be a mafia boss." Reborn pointed out. "That's why I brought you here, for target practice." Reborn stated.

"Target practice?" Devin repeated. "You mean, I going to learn how use a gun?" Devin asked.

"Knowing your luck, you wouldn't even hit a target…" Mitoko deadpanned.

"Who said anything about teaching you how to use a firearm?" Reborn asked.

"Huh?" Both Devin and Mitoko mumbled.

"True, I said I that I brought you here for target practice, but who ever said you'd be the one firing a gun?" Reborn asked.

"Wh- what are you getting at?" Devin asked as he began to tinge blue and began to sweat.

"For this target exercise, the target will…" Reborn began as he putting his handgun at the now Devin head shaped target. "You!" Reborn announced as he pulled the trigger, firing a bullet that flew through the air and not only hit the bull's eye, but shattered the target into several small fragments.

"WHAT?" Devin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mitoko here will do the shooting, not me, so you'll have a chance of survival." Reborn informed.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT MITOKO JUST SHOOT AT ME WITHOUT ANY CARE?" Devin asked. "You wouldn't do that, right Mitoko- Chan?" Devin asked for reassurance as he turned to Mitoko with a smile. He saw Mitoko giving him a sadistic smile as a shadow from her bangs was cast over her eyes.

"Run…" Mitoko ordered.

Devin's jaw dropped as he turned aside. "…Shit…" He cursed.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 5: Bullet Hell

"Goddamn !" Devin screamed as he ran down the gun range as bullet flew past him.

"Khehehe!" Mitoko chuckled as she continuosly fired bullet after bullet from her rifle with a sadistic expression on her face.

"I HONESTLY THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Devin yelled back toward Mitoko.

"Hehe, first rule of handling a firearm, never point a gun at someone unless you intend to shoot it, and trust and I intend to!" Mitoko laughed.

"This girl is insane." Devin stated as he continued to dodge bullets.

Reborn watched Mitoko continuosly fired bullets at Devin with a slight smirk. "Devin you useless, litte wimp..." Reborn insulted.

XxX

Outside of the gun range, the assassin that tried to attack Devin at the hospital sat outside spying at Devin 'training' through a window with a slight blush on his face. "Akiyama Devin, so this is the future of the Vongola... how glorious..." He said in admiration and a smile on his face.

"YAAARRRGGGHHH! SHE'S KILLING ME!" Devin exclaimed from inside the building.

"Truly amazing... a sight to behold..." The assassin praised. Unbeknownst to him a hand reached out behind his head before suddenly grabbing him by the neck to his surprise. "WHAAAAAHHHH!" He shouted. "Whose are you? An assassin?" He asked as he pulled out his kusarigama from his shirt. He looked up at the the person who held him in a headlock, only to drop his jaw in surprise.

"Hiiiiiiiiii~!" Rei greeted with a smile as she looked down at him. "You're Devin nii-san's friend right? Nice to see you again!" Rei stated.

"C... c..." The assassin struggled to say as his face turned blue.

"How? What's wrong?" Rei asked looking down at the assassin with a confused look on her face.

"Could you... could you please let go of my neck?" The assassin requested.

"Oh sorry!" Rei compled by releasing the assassin, allowing him catch his breath. "You know, I never got your name..." She stated.

"Huh?' The assassin mumbled looking back up at Rei.

"Your name? What is it?" Rei asked.

"Oh, my name, it's Hatsuharu... Hatsuharu Akio..." Akio introduced.

"Nice to meet you Akio, so are you here to watch Devin nii- san's training?" Rei asked.

"Well... uh... yes..." Akio stuttered looking away.

"Why are you acting all shy, you need to speak up, be all sunshine like me." Rei requested.

"But... I'm not good with people... I... I just don't know how to deal with them..." Akio informed.

"That's quitter talk! 'Live life to the EXTREME' I always say! Like when that time I accidentally hospitalized Onii- San when I was three!" Rei shouted crosseyed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Akio exclaimed in surprise. "A little girl like you?" Akio asked pointing at Rei.

"Little?" Rei repeated with an angry expression on her face.

XxX

Devin hid behind a desk as Mitoko continued to fire, holding his head in fear. "This is what you call training? I'm going to die!" Devin stated. He cleched his eyes shut in fear. "ARGH! All this stress is giving me a headache!" Devin groaned. He suddenly opened his eyes, revealing that his irises have turned from brown to an orange -ish amber. "Time to end this..." He said in a serious tone of voice. He suddenly leapt out from behind the desk and charged toward Mitoko, to her and Reborn's surprise.

"He's rushing me? Is he insane or something?" Mitoko asked as she briefly stopped firing.

"Well now, this is an unexpected turn." Reborn commented.

"I'm going take your gun!" Devin exclaimed.

"Come and try!" Mitoko dared as she pointed her gun at Devin.

"Gwaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Akio screamed as he was suddenly sent flying through the wall of the gun range and into Devin head fist, knocking them both unconscious.

"Who's little now!" Rei asked with a laugh as she walked in through the hole created from Akio's thrown body.

"OH GOD LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT HOLE! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO FREAK WHEN THEY SEE THIS!" Mitoko exclaimed as examined.

Reborn walked over to Devin and shook his head. "Even when you finally get serious and try to fight back, you're still a pathetic..." Reborn commented. "We got a lot of work to do..." He sighed.

And so Akio was hospitalied, Mitoko had to explain the giant hole in her family's gun range, and Devin had to pay for the damage done to the gun range and is now in debt to Mitoko's family. Not bad for a first day of mafia training? It's not like it not going to get worse for Devin... or could it?

To Be Continued...

PS: I would've uploaded this earlier, but the rain where I live temporarily knock out my cable and internet connection, so yeah, you can imagine how boring that was, though I did decide to update Black Cross on Sunday and then Demon Blood the next Sunday, if you don't know what I'm talking about, it has to do my new daily update schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 6: Lockhart Family

Devin walked a stone path as the sun beamed down in a rural part of the country. He had a disgruntled look on his face with wide grimace. "I can't believe Reborn did this..." Devin grumbled.

**X Earlier that Day X**

"Live with another family for a few days?" Devin asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's about you had some combat training." Reborn said as he took a forkful of scrambled eggs and put it into his mouth.

"Is that my breakfast?" Devin asked with half lidded eyes.

"I personally trained the mother of the family, so it will be just as good as being trained by me." Reborn said eating sausage and ignoring Devin.

"Already I don't this..." Devin groaned.

XxX

Devin continued down the stone path pass fields of various produce. "Actually on second thought, this seems exactly like the kinda thing Reborn would do..." Devin stated. The stone path Devin walked on eventually lead to a large manor, to his surprise. "A building a big as this in the country?" Devin gasped in surprise.

The door to the manor suddenly opened and a short green haired girl in a light red dress stood in the doorway. "Oh a visitor!" She announced. "You must be Akiyama De Vinicio- Sama, welcome." She greeted.

"Thanks, just call me Devin though." Devin requested.

"Oh, so so SO sorry! Anyways I'm Jewel! Your the next Vongola boss, eh? You dont really look like a boss though... Where are you from? Where do you go to school? Is Reborn tough on you? I heard from Mother that Reborn's training can be a litte hard sometimes., or was it that it's hard all the time? Anyway..." Jewel continued.

A sweatdrop appeared on Devin's head from being overwhelmed by Jewel's ongoing questions.

"So-"

Before Jewel could finish what she was about to say, she was suddenly smacked down onto the ground by a white haired feminine looking boy.

The boy had blue eyes and wore a black suit over a white polo shirt with a black tie. He a katana and a large black bladed claymore strapped to his back. "Sorry about, she has a problem shutting up, this the only way to shut her up." The boy stated. "Anyway, I'm Linear Lockhart, I believe you've already me my sister Jewel..." He said as looked down at Jewel.

"Is she going to be okay?" Devin asked.

"Eh, don't worry, she's used to this kind of thing." Linear informed. "Come on, let me show to the room you'll be sleeping in for the next few days." He requested as he walked into the manor, dragging Jewel behind him by the ankle, causing Devin's jaw to drop in surprise.

Devin hesitantly followed behind Linear with a sweatdrop on his head and a worried expression on his face.

XxX

Devin followed Linear into a small with with only a drawer and a bed.

"You'll be sleeping with me in my room during your training here." Linear informed.

"Sleep with a girl?" Devin exclaimed in surprise with a bright blush on his face.

"Girl?" Linear repeated as he clenched his teeth as his eye twitch and a blood vessel bulged in his forehead. He quickly turned around, grabbed Devin by his collar to lift him off of his feet and pin him to the wall.

"Hey what are y-"

Before Devin could finished his sentence, Linear suddenly held his katana up to his neck, to the young Vongola boss's horror.

"I'll have you know that I'm a guy..." Linear informed.

An awkward silence resonated between the two.

"Well... this is awkward... ha... haha..." Devin laughed half heartedly as a sweatdrop appeared on his head in embarassment.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 7: Welcome to Hell

"HYAAAEEEEEHHHHH!" Devin screamed as he ran.

Linear chased Devin down a field swinging his claymore wildly as he tried to chop Devin up.

"WHOSE THE GIRL NOW?" Linear asked with a crazed look on his face. "TELL ME, WHICH ONE

OF US JUST GREW A VAGINA IN THE LAST FIVE MINUTES?" He asked.

"Okay, was that last part really necessary?" Devin asked as he looked back at Linear.

"I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Linear informed as he swung his claymore and

nearly hit Devin.

Jewel sat on a rock several meters away, watching Linear chase Devin and go berserk on him with

a smile. "Oh, you know, this show could would be better to watch with a snack and a beverage!"

She stated. She hopped off of the rock and began to nonchalantly walk away despite Linear still

trying to kill Devin in the distance.

"STOP! HELP ME!" Devin cried for help.

XxX

Rei took several sweets out of the refrigerator and carried them to the table with a wide smile on her

face.

_Ding- Dong_

"Huh?" Rei mumbled. "Who could that be?" Rei asked as she walked to the door. She opened the

door to see Akio standing there.

"Oh... uh... Rei- San... I- I was wondering... could I see Devin- Sama?" Akio asked.

"Sorry, Devin is... what did Reborn call it? Taking a vocation vacation." Rei informed.

"Oh... so what's the vocation?" Akio asked.

"Reborn said it was Business Management or something." Rei answered.

"Hey, are those sweets?" Akio asked. Before Rei could answer, Akio suddenly ran past her and

inside.

"I wonder if Devin will mind us eating his sweets, he did say he was saving them for a special

occasion..." Rei stated. "Oh well, Devin saving food has never stopped me from eating it before."

Rei said slyly.

XxX

Devin laid on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts and was half conscious as Linear stood above

him, resting his claymore on his shoulder with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Okay, now that I'm done taking out my anger on you, it's time to start your training." Linear

informed.

"Wait, WHAT? RIGHT NOW?" Devin asked as he instantly revived.

"Time to get serious." Linear stated as he unsheathed the katana that was at his waist to duel wield

both his claymore and his katana.

"Crap..." Devin grumbled.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 8

"Hold on, you want me to fight you unarmed, while you get to have weapons?" Devin asked in horror.

"What's the matter? Something like this should be no problem for the next Vongola boss." Linear stated with half lidded eyes. "If this is to hard for you, then why don't you just activate your Dying Will Flame?" He asked.

"Dying Will Flame?" Devin repeated.

"JUST THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU REGRET AND TRY NOT TO DIE!" Linear explained as he swung his claymore and hit Devin across the face with its broad side, sending the Vongola Tredicesimo Boss to be flying into the sky with a spin, ultimately becoming a twinkle in the sky. "I think that was a homerun." He joked as he mockingly held his hand over his eyes to fake protect his eyes from a non existent glare.

"I'm back did I miss anythi- huh?" Jewel stopped herself mid sentence when she noticed Linear standing in the field alone and Devin missing. "Hey, Linear, where's Devin?" She asked.

"If I were to guess, somewhere over the horizon..." Linear answered as pointed in the direction he sent Devin flying in, causing Jewel to look in that direction in surprise.

"L- Linear, isn't that the direction of those woods filled with bears?" Jewel asked, causing Linear to suddenly tinge blue with shock. "OH NO, THIS IS BAD! WHAT IF HE GETS ATTACK BY A BEAR? WHAT IF HE'S KILLED? IF MOM AND SIS COME BACK AND FIND THAT WE LOST THE NEXT VONGOLA BOSS, OOH, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT, OR WORSE YET, THE VONGOLA FIND OUT! OH MAN WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW LINEAR! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE D-" Jewel panicked before Linear suddenly punched her to ground, effectively shutting her up.

"Calm down. We just have to go get him and bring him back, besides, what's the chances of him actually getting attacked by a bear anyway? I mean he'd have to be extremely unlucky for that to happen..." Linear stated.

XxX

A large brown bear walked through the woods Jewel was talking about, carrying a big salmon in between its jaws.

"HYAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Devin screamed as he fell directly on top of the bear's head, head fist before rolling off and onto the ground. "Ow..." He groaned in pain as he sat back up and held onto the bloody bruise on the side of his head that was made from Linear's claymore.

"Grrr..."

Devin looked up and saw the bear glare down at him as it stood on its hind legs to effectively intimidated the young boss to be.

"GROAH!" The bear roared to Devin's horror.

Devin stared up at the vicous beast with his eye blankened white and his mouth agape as he became paralyzed with fear. '_Crap... I'm more screwed than a suspension bridge..._' He thought as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

XxX

"GRUUUUUUOOOOOGGGGHHH!"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

The screams of both the bear and Devin echoed through the woods and the sounds were enough to cause a flock of birds to take flight.

XxX

Mitoko stood outside of Devin and Rei house as she held a stack of papers. He looked down as she nervously bit down onto her lower lip as she began to sweat. "All I'm doing is returning his algera notes, it's no big deal that this is my first time coming to 'what's his names' house, it's not like I'm looking for a date or anything, especially not with a guy that I hardly even know, though he's klutziness is adorable at time and- Agh, Mitoko get ahold of yourself, you're acting extremely out of character!" She mumbled to herself. "Might as well get it over with..." She said with a sigh as she began to reach for the doorbell. Right before she pressed the buzzer, the door to the house opened up to her surprise, causing her to stop and turn to the doorway.

Behind the door stood Rei who had the door partially cracked to peer outside, showing only about half her body. She glared up at Mitoko with a shadow cast over her eyes and a large grimace on her face.

"Y- you must be 'what's his name's' sister, ...umm... what was it? Rei!" Mitoko remembered.

"And you must be Mitoko, or should I say... pastahead?" Rei replied with a sinister smirk.

Mitoko responded with the same face Rei gave her earlier. '_I already don't like this girl..._' She thought spitefully.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR? IS DEVIN- SAMA?" Akio asked as nudged Rei aside to look through the doorway.

"Hey, you look familiar..." Mitoko stated as she noticed Akio. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a rude little b- Ahem, girl named Akiko would y-"

"Excuse me, but I have to leave now, bye!" Akio stated a he ran out of Devin and Rei's house, past Mitoko and down the street.

Mitoko and Rei stared on in silence as they watched Akio run down the street with sweatdrops on their heads.

'_What a weirdo..._' Mitoko thought.

Mitoko and Rei looked out of the corner of their eyes, making eye contact with each other, causing them to turned toward and glare at each other. The tension between them was so great that the sparks could be seen as lightning.

"I came here to return 'what's his name's' notes..." Mitoko said breaking the silence as she held out the stack of papers she was holding.

"I'll be sure to give them to him when he comes back." Rei stated as she took the papers fro Mitoko.

"He's not here?" Mitoko asked in surprise.

"Vacation vocation..." Rei explained before slamming the door.

"Since when do they offer vacation vocations to High School Students?" Mitoko asked with suspicion in her voice as she put her finger to her chin in thought. "Oh well." She said with a shrug before walking away.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Soudanyaku Hitman Reborn

Chapter 9

Devin was before the angry bear, cowering in fear for his life. "Oh crap, I'm totally screwed!" Devin mumbled to himself and clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth with anxiety. He suddenly opened his eyes in realization as he thought back to when Akio attacked him and his training with Mitoko. "Th- that's right, whenever I'm in a situation where I could die, some sort of instinct takes over my body and wills me to fight back. I should have no pro-"

"GRAUGH!"

Before Devin could finished his sentence, the bears swung its paw at Devin, smacking into the tunk of a tree.

"Ngh!" Devin grunted in pain. He struggled to stand up as he held his side and and clenched one eye closed as he winced in pain. "What happened? Why isn't my instinct or whatever activating?" Devin asked. He looked up and saw the bear running on all fours toward him. "Okay this time for sure!" Devin swore.

The bear ran up to Devin and stood back on two legs towering over Devin as it raised one its paws in the air before swinging it down toward Devin's head.

"Come on instinct, I could really use your help right about now." Devin mumbled to himself under his breath.

The bear swiped it paw across Devin's face, leaving behind five bleeding gashes on his cheek and knocking him to the ground.

"Why isn't it working? This is getting old real fast... Is it not working because I'm depending on it to work?" Devin thought aloud. He stumbled back onto his feet, clenching his hand into a fist. "Alright ugly, time to kick your ass to the extreme!" Devin exclaimed as he threw a punch at the bear.

The bear merely swung his paw into Devin's face, knocking him away and onto the ground.

"Okay, this isn't making sense... Why isn't it working?" Devin asked as the bear began walking up behind him. "Wait, maybe what Linear said could help." Devin remembered.

**XxX**

"JUST THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU REGRET AND TRY NOT TO DIE!" Linear explained as he swung his claymore and hit Devin across the face with its broad side, sending the Vongola Tredicesimo Boss to be flying into the sky with a spin, ultimately becoming a twinkle in the sky.

**XxX**

"Everything I regret, huh? But what exactly do I regret?" Devin asked himself.

"GRAOGH!" Bear roared as it loomed over Devin and began clawing into his back.

"Ngh!" Devin grunted through his teeth in pain. "I- I have to ignore the pain and think." Devin told himself. He clenched his eyes shut and began to think.

XxX

Inside Devin's mind was an endless black void as his thoughts echoed though his mind.

"What exactally do I have to regret? All I have is bad luck, it's like I'm the universe's butt monkey..." Devin thoughts echoed. "Mom's dead and the only family I have is Rei... but if I'm dead, then what about Rei? She'll be left all alone and if I let that happen some big brother I am... If I die here, I'd forever regret abandoning my sister and if I die here the Vongola will be left without a boss, I'd be letting a whole bunch of people down and I don't want to let anybody down!" Devin's thoughts declared as a bright orange flame began burning in the center of the black void.

XxX

Devin suddenly opened his eyes, revealing that they had changed form brown an orangish amber. "I AM REBORN TO THE EXTREME!" Devin exclaimed as he suddenly kicked the bear in ther face as his clothes disentergrated and an orange Dying Will Flame burned in his forehead. He used the momentum from his kick to go into a handstand, spun on his hands, and roundhouse kick the bear, sending it flying backwards into the trunk of tree, before flipping back onto his feet. He then went into a boxing stance and began jittering around like he was pumped with adrenaline. "COME ON, I'LL FIGHT YOU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Devin announced as suddenly began jabbing the air with a few punches.

"Graugh! Groagh!" The bear roared as it began to run away.

"Tch, wussy little teddy bear..." Devin insulted as he straightened his posture as the Dying Will Flame in his forehead died down. "Huh? What happened did I chase off the bear?" Devin asked. "A- AND WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR?" Devin asked he looked down and saw that all he wore was a pair of black boxers.

"Devin! There you are!" Jewel said as she came out from the tree. "GAH?" She interject when she saw Devin was only wearing boxers causing them both to blush in embarassment. "We out here looking for you, worried about your safety and you strip down to your underwear? Devin you pervert..." Jewel stated.

"H- hold on wait I'm not a pervert!" Devin defended.

And so Devin's training with the Lockharts continued for the weekend and he eventually returned home, but during all of this, what happened to Reborn? What was he doing during all of this?

XxX

Reborn stood in the middle of Devin's room blowing a snot bubble through his nose, sleeping with his eyes open before the snot bubble suddenly popped. "Huh? Did I miss something?" Reborn asked.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chronicles of a Prankster 1

Chronicles of a Prankster

Part 1

A six year old boy with silver hair styled like Roxas and blue eyes walked down a sidewalk, carrying a super soaker filled with urine. He wore a white T- shirt with a pair of overalls and a pair of black sneakers. "Kufufufu... Namimori, prepare for a pranking you'll never forget by the master of pranking himself, Sadao Yoshida!" Yoshida snickered.

"OH CRAP!" Devin shouted as he ran past Yoshida, bumping into him and knocking him over, face first.

"Dammit..." Yoshida grumbled angrily as sat back up. "This bastard's going to be my first victim!" He said standing back up and aiming his super soaker at Devin's back.

"Onii- Cha~n!"

"Huh?" Yoshida mumbled as he looked behind him before getting pushed aside by Rei and falling back on the ground on top of his Super Soaker.

"Come back! At least try the a bit of the lunch I made for you!" Rei pleaded as she chased after Devin while carrying a boxed lunch, out of which she pulled out what resembled a burnt piece of charcoal. "It's not like it's going to kill you!" She added.

"THAT'S EXACTALLY WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!" Devin informed.

"But Onii- Ch- WOAH!" Rei interjected as she tripped and dropped the boxed lunch, causing Devin to stop and turn back to her.

The 'charcoal' Rei packed for Devin's lunch hit the ground, creating large craters upon impact to Devin's horror, causing the young mafia boss to be's jaw to drop.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COOK?" Devin asked.

Yoshida sat himself up and looked down at his super soaker and saw that it had bust open from him falling on it, causing him at his clothes and notice a large wet stain on them. "Ew..." He groaned with a dsgusted expression on his face.

XxX

In nothing but a pair of boxers and socks, Yoshida stuff his clothes into a washing machine with an angry expression on his face. "Damn those two, they ruined my perfect prank!" He grumbled. "It took me forever to afford the super soaker and get all that piss, you don't even wanted to know where and/or how I got it." He stated. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow for pranks..." He sighed. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to those twins, kufufufufufu..." He chuckled deviously.

To Be Continued...


End file.
